Szablon:News
right|120px *Do pracy dopiero we wtorek :Po meczu z Catanią Claudio Ranieri postanowił dać drużynie jeden dzień wolnego, piłkarze (bez powołanych na środowe mecze reprezentacji) powrócą do treningów we wtorkowe popołudnie (15:00) i rozpoczną przygotowania do niedzielnego spotkania z Sampdorią. Ze względu na powołania skład znacznie się pomniejszy. Włosi zagrają w Londynie towarzysko przeciwko Brazylii, a na zgrupowanie kadry pojadą Buffon, Legrottaglie, Camoranesi oraz Iaquinta. Młodzieżowi Azzurrini będą mogli liczyć na Giovinco, powołanie otrzymał również Marchisio, ale jego występ ze względu na problemy z mięśniami stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Przeciwnikiem Italii do lat 21 będzie Szwecja z Albinem Ekdalem w składzie. Zaplanowano również konfrontację Austrii ze Szwecją, więc przeciwko sobie staną Manninger i Mellberg, Dania Christiana Poulsena podejmie Grecję, a Zdenek Grygera i Czesi zmierzą się z Maroko. Tiago natomiast pomoże kadrze Portugalii w meczu przeciwko Finlandii. *Poulsen: Złoty gol :Nie minęło dziesięć minut od wejścia Christiana Poulsena, a dzięki trafieniu Duńczyka Juventus wywiózł z Sycyli arcyważne zwycięstwo. Pomocnik nie próbował nawet ukryć radości po końcowym gwizdku. "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z mojego trafienia, ale przede wszystkim, że dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. To bardzo ważny sukces." Trzy punkty zdobyte po bardzo trudnym spotkaniu liczą się podwójnie. "To był dla nas niesamowicie trudny sprawdzian" przyznaje Poulsen. "Teraz możemy już cieszyć się z kompletu punktów i faktu, że po sobotnich wynikach wracamy na drugie miejsce w tabeli i wciąż liczmy się w walce o tytuł." right|120px *Ranieri: Za hojni :Na pomeczowej konferencji nareszcie można było zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Claudio Ranieriego, który podsumował ostatni okres w wykonaniu Juventusu. "Ostatnio byliśmy za hojni, jak chociażby w pojedynku z Cagliari, kiedy straciliśmy nasz właściwy rytm gry. Z Catanią zobaczyłem taką drużynę, jaką chciałem, grającą dobre zawody, do tego świetnie radzącą sobie przez 80 minut bez jednego zawodnika. Muszę natomiast przyznać, że nie jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, który reprezentowaliśmy w listopadzie czy grudniu. Ale to niestety już taka reguła, że nie zawsze można być gotowym na 100%. Analizując dwie ostatnie porażki sądzę, że meczu z Udinese w ogóle nie rozegraliśmy, a przeciwko Cagliari byliśmy za hojni, ale drużyna fizycznie jest dobrze przygotowana, z drugiej strony mało komu starczy sił na 120 minut w środę i dzisiaj 80 w dziesięciu." Ranieri zdecydował się pochwalić kilku zawodników szczególnie. "To na pewno Poulsen, który zagrał dobrze już z Napoli, a dzisiaj potwierdził, jak jest dla nas ważny. Ale również Tiago za znakomity występ. Dzisiaj zrozumiałem, że nie licząc zawodników kontuzjowanych, mam czterech pomocników, na których mogę polegać. Słowa uznania należą się również Amauriemu, który zasłużył chyba na jakiś pomnik za walkę przez całe spotkanie. Znowu nie strzelił bramki? Spokojnie, niedługo i tego dokona." Na koniec Tinkerman zdecydował się skomentować postawę Vincenzo Iaquinty. "Wolałem postawić na niego, a nie na Trezeguet, ponieważ David dopiero powrócił do składu, a Alex odpoczął po dwóch ciężkich spotkaniach. Wchodzimy w najtrudniejszy okres i teraz potrzebuję każdego zawodnika. Czerwona kartka? To była właściwa decyzja, choć Vincenzo mógł uniknąć pierwszej żółtej kartki za zdjęcie koszulki." *Catania 1-2 Juventus :Juventus wygrywa na Sycylii po dramatycznym spotkaniu 23 kolejki Serie A przeciwko Catanii 2-1, bramki zdobyli: w 11 minucie Vincenzo Iaquinta, wykorzystując podanie z rzutu wolnego od Mauro Camoranesiego, wyrównał 5 minut po rozpoczęciu drugiej połowy Morimoto, a o końcowym wyniku zadecydowalo trafienie Christiana Poulsena z pierwszej minuty doliczonego czasu gry. Bianconeri niedzielne spotkanie rozpoczęli w dość nietypowym składzie, w pomocy pojawili się powracający po kontuzji Tiago i Camoranesi, a w ataku obok Brazylijczyka Amauriego zagrał Vincenzo Iaquinta. Włoch nie przebywał jednak na murawie zbyt długo, co prawda po 10 minutach to dzięki jego główce goście objęli prowadzenie, ale przy celebracji trafienia zdjął koszulkę i został ukarany żółtą kartką. DWie minuty później sfaulował jednego z obrońców Catanii, za co został wyrzucony z boiska. Od tej pory inicjatywę na boisku przejęli gospodarze, którzy kilkakrotnie zagrozili bramce Buffona, w czym duża zasługa znów niepewnej defensywy Starej Damy. Jeszcze przed upływem 20 minuty mogło dojść do remisu, bowiem w dogodnej sytuacji Potenza nie potrafił pokonać Buffona. Wraz z upływem czasu Juventus bronił się coraz lepiej, sporadycznie próbując skontrować rywala. W jednej z takich sytuacji faulowany był Amauri. Piłkę do rzutu wolnego ustawił Nedved, uderzył, a lot futbolówki przeciął jeszcze Brazylijczyk. Zmyliło to Bizarriego, ale strzał był niecelny. W drugiej minucie doliczonego czasu Catania stworzyła kolejną dogodną sytuację - do prostopadłego podania znakomicie wyszedł Mascara, Buffon skrócił kąt, a snajper z Sycylli uderzył obok długiego słupka. W ten sposób pierwsza połowa zakończyła się jednobramkowym prowadzeniem Juve. Wystarczyło jednak 5 minut drugiej części, by gospodarze doprowadzili do remisu. Wrzutka w pole karne Juve, Grygera przegrywa z Mascarą pojedynek główkowy, co zmusza Buffona do interwencji na przedpolu, Gigi wybija piłkę wprost pod nogi Morimoto, który nie ma problemów z trafieniem do siatki. Catania próbuje pójść za ciosem i stwarza sobie kolejne dogodne okazje, m.in. w poprzeczkę trafia Baiocco, znowu groźnie strzela Morimoto. W międzyczasie sędzia Morganti powinien podyktować rzut karny dla sycylijskiej ekipy, bowiem ręką w polu karnym zagrał Marchionni. Bianconeri zrywają się do ataków dopiero na pięć minut przed upływem regulaminowego czasu gry, kilka okazji pod rząd ma Amauri. W 91 minucie na skrzydło wbiega Molinaro, nareszcie dokładnie zagrywa w pole karne, dzięki czemu Juve wykonuje kolejny rzut rożny. Nedved zagrywa w pole karne, tam piłkę strąca Amauri, mija się z nią Terlizzi, przejmuje ją Poulsen, który z najbliższej odległości pakuje futbolówkę do siatki. Chwilę później rozlega się końcowy gwizdek i trzy - szczęśliwe, choć niezasłużone - punkty trafiają na konto gości. (Więcej) :Catania - Juventus 1-2 (0-1) :bramki: 51' Morimoto - 11' Iaquinta, 91' Poulsen :Catania: Bizarri - Potenza (79' Terlizzi), Silvestre, Stovini, Capuano (34' Martinez) - Izco (70' Carboni), Baiocco, Biaganti, Tedesco, Morimoto - Mascara :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Molinaro - Camoranesi (51' Marchionni), Sissoko, Tiago (83' Poulsen), Nedved - Amauri, Iaquinta :źółte kartki: 40' Silvestre, 62' Tedesco - 11' Iaquinta, 29' Legrottaglie, 59' Sissoko :czerwona kartka: 13' Iaquinta right|120px *Dziś mecz: Catania vs Juventus :Catania, choć na pierwszy rzut oka ma dobry bilans gier z Juventusem Turyn na swoim obiekcie to na kolejny komplet punktów swoich piłkarzy z tym przeciwnikiem czeka już od dokładnie 45 lat. Catania nie wspomina miło spotkań przeciwko Juventusowi, który na razie zdobywał w ponad połowie z nich komplety punktów wygrywając w 11 grach na 21. Sycylijczycy w tym czasie cieszyli się sześć razy z remisów i cztery z wygranych, z czego aż trzech na swoim obiekcie. Zresztą w Katanii Juventusowi nie szło już tak dobrze i tu gospodarze potrafili się częściej przeciwstawiać Starej Damie, która jednak mimo wszystko ma generalnie korzystniejszy bilans. Oprócz wspomnianych trzech wygranych Catanii na swoim obiekcie odnotowaliśmy tu, bowiem jeszcze trzy remisy i cztery wygrane gości. Catanię i Juventus w tabeli włoskiej Serie A dzieli, aż 17 punktów i dziewięć pozycji. Gospodarze po imponującym początku ligi, teraz coraz częściej zawodzą i w efekcie z drużyny walczącej o europejskie puchary szybko przeistoczyli się w zespół środka tabeli, choć i strefa spadkowa nie jest już wcale tak daleko i Sycylijczyków dzieli od niej zaledwie osiem punktów. Juventus jest na miejscu trzecim, ale i on ostatnio mocno kuleje, czego efektem spadek z fotela wicelidera rozgrywek i zwiększenie straty do prowadzącego w rozgrywkach Interu już do siedmiu punktów. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Sissoko o drużynie, Scudetto i Amaurim :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn - Momo Sissoko powiedział kilka słów na temat obecnej formy swojego zespołu, Scudetto i klubowym koledze - Amaurim. Odkąd Malijczyk przeprowadził się do Turynu, z miejsca stał się ulubieńcem fanów. Waleczność i determinacja to znak rozpoznawczy piłkarza. "Wierzymy w zwycięstwo nad Catanią w ten weekend. To będzie trudne spotkanie, ale nie myślimy o kryzysie. Jesteśmy teraz w momencie cięższych chwil, ale taki właśnie jest futbol. Do dobrej formy doszliśmy przed świętami, więc zróbmy coś podobnego teraz." Sissoko nie strzelił karnego w serii rzutów karnych rozstrzygających o awansie do półfinału Coppa Italia. Co sądzi o tym sam piłkarz? "Byłem przekonany, że strzelę, ale nie udało się. Wygraliśmy jednak to spotkanie i jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Zawszę muszę mieć pewność, że pracowałem ciężko na sukces, by każdy był ze mnie zadowolony. Po moich doświadczeniach w Valencii i Liverpoolu, chcę być również ważna postacią w Juventusie." Scudetto?"Teraz nie możemy myśleć o mistrzostwie, lecz skupić się na każdym meczu z osobna. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy." Sissoko nie unikał trudnych pytań. Zdradził nam tajemnicę wyboru reprezentacji Mali, choć mógł grać dla kadry narodowej Francji. "Wybrałem Mali, ponieważ tam znajduje się moje serce. Kiedy podejmowałem decyzję kierowałem się względami rodziny, a także własnymi. Jestem szczęśliwy ze swojego wyboru." Skomentował również sytuację swojego kolegi z ekipy - Amauriego, który stanął przed podobnym dylematem. "To trudna decyzja, ponieważ Brazylia i Włochy to wspaniałe zespoły. Powinien wybrać według własnego sumienia, po konsultacjach z rodziną, ale zgodnie ze swym sercem." Kategoria:Strona główna